someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Ribben
|refid = |dialogue = aaArthurRibben.txt }} Arthur Ribben, or known under the alias as Allen Rogers, is a former Enclave captain living in Novac in 2281. Background Born in 2210, Arthur Ribben served in the Enclave in 2241 as a captain officer on the Oil Rig. He was well-known for having committed very brutal and ruthless acts that included genocide and various other attrocities against humanity between the events of May 5, and July 20, which involved capturing test subjects for the FEV Curling-13 experiment. His acts were even recognised and congratulated by President Dick Richardson. After the destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig by the Chosen One, Ribben fled from the Enclave and became a heavily wanted criminal by the NCR for his crimes. Ribben's crimes were described so monstrous that the price for his capture went up as far as 2,000 bottle caps, and the price for his finger only came to a paltry sum of 250 caps, which indicates that they were on high demand for him to meet justice lawfully. Because of which, he changed his identity and went under "Allen Rogers" in hopes of starting a new life and putting his past behind him. Going under the NCR citizenship, he conceived a child whom he named Brian and raised. Brian joined the NCR and became a ranger when he grew up, he also conceived with a woman that Ribben described as a "harlot", and had a daughter named Sally, who lost her hearing. Ribben and his family transferred to the Mojave Wasteland at some point around 2276, where Brian served his position at the Hoover Dam and died during the First Battle with the Legion, which lead to Ribben taking custody of Sally and residing with her in his business, Roger's Repairs. Of course, Ribben's presence lead to various sightings being reported to the NCR ever since his arrival to the Mojave, many bounty hunters, including the Shadow Company lead by Norman Meston, went in search for Ribben to submit his bounty, all to no avail. One of Fisk's colleagues; Clay, reported that one of his constituents claimed to have seen Ribben in Novac, recognising him for apparently being her former captor in the past. The information was likely moved onto the Judge, as later on he located and blackmailed Ribben into giving out the location of any hidden Enclave munitions, otherwise they would reveal his identity to the NCR. In return for his help, the Judge used his NCR connections to give Ribben full NCR documentation to further hide his identity. Biography New Vegas Bounties II By the events of 2281, Ribben is living a decent life with his granddaugther. This is cut short by the Courier, whom discovered his identity after finding all the evidence that Ribben had left in his own footlocker. Ribben's fate is left for the Courier to decide, which leads to either Ribben handing himself over to the NCR, being executed by the Courier, or let go free. If Ribben is let go free, he thanks the Courier for their generosity and lives out the rest of his days in Roger's Repairs with Sally. He does not face justice. If the Courier demands Ribben's finger to submit the bounty confirming his death, Ribben will not resist and says his goodbyes to Sally. He goes outside with the Courier and his death is up for the player to decide, slow or quick, which Ribben admits that he deserves a slow death for what he has done. Ribben's finger is taken to Captain Scull whom gives the Courier 250 caps. If the Courier demands Ribben to turn himself in, he heavily refuses, terrified of what the NCR will make out of him, the Courier either convinces or intimidates Ribben into complying, and he heads to the Boulder City Jail to meet Captain Scull. However as a result of having to leave his granddaugther behind, Ribben suffered a lengthy heart attack and died, the Courier was given 2,000 caps for Ribben's capture. In the event that Ribben died, Sally is forced into an orphanage with no favours due to being a relative of a war criminal. The Courier can convince Scull to ensure that she gets a good family due to her father being a war hero for the NCR, Scull agrees and leaves it at that. Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:New Vegas Bounties II characters